


A Side of You With Nothing On It

by Kabieee



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Meetings, Hooters, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, himbo sylvain, yeah you read that hooters tag right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 16:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21176465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabieee/pseuds/Kabieee
Summary: Annette drags Felix to Hooters for some beers. Instead of leftovers, he takes Sylvain home to warm up.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Natendo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natendo/gifts).

> This is very cursed, but this is thanks to Hooters Galo Thymos that's going around on twitter. I imagined Felix having to go to Hooters and hating it until Sylvain showed up in a crop top and booty shorts. It's porn. But like all my fics, there's feelings too. Because Sylvain and Felix love each other.   
Huge thank you to @Natendo for reading through this with me and helping me when I got stuck. I love you dear!! <3

Felix Fraldarius turned off the lamp in his small office and stretched, thankful for the end of the work day. It was nearly dark outside, with daylight savings time ending soon. He bundled himself up in his dark teal jacket and grabbed his keys. If he was quick, he'd be able to slip past his coworkers without an unwanted dinner invitation.  
  
"Felix! You gotta join us for beers tonight, man!" Claude was leaned back all the way in his desk chair, feet resting comfortably next to his keyboard. He was surrounded by their coworkers Raphael and Annette, who were smiling excitedly. Felix darted his eyes between the door and Claude, deciding if it was worth it or not to just bolt.  
  
"Yeah, Felix, it'll be fun!" Damn it. His best friend, Annette, clenched her fists next to her face and jumped up and down. She had had a shitty week, so Felix had promised her they'd hang out after work sometime before the weekend.  
  
"Sounds great," he forced out, hoisting his laptop back higher onto his shoulder. "Where are we going?"  
  
Twenty minutes later, thanks to traffic, Annette wheeled them into the parking lot of a restaurant that instantly made Felix freeze.  
  
"Oh, you have got to be fucking kidding me." He gazed out the windshield at the familiar orange owl on the sign, clenching his thighs in disbelief. "Hooters?" He asked his friend, annoyed. When Claude had mentioned beers, he figured they'd be going to a nice bar or something, like they usually did.  
  
"Yeah... something about a game or match that Raph wanted to watch," Annette smiled in her sweet way. She parked her car and patted Felix happily on the leg. "Their food is good too! Don't be scared."  
  
He sucked air in through his teeth and hauled himself out of the car, placing his bag in the trunk. He knew why Annette didn't mind coming here, and didn't mind that reason, but still groaned at the thought of barely clothed women vying for his money while loud people screamed about sports.  
  
His friend's eyes sort of glazed over when they walked in, the sight of pretty women in short orange shorts and white crop tops half lidding them. Despite his hang ups, Felix chuckled and patted her on the back while they met up with Claude and Raphael.  
  
The hostess grabbed menus and led them to a table in the middle of the restaurant, boisterous parties around them cheering at a goal that had been made on the televisions on the walls. Felix gingerly sat down and pulled out his phone to mull over while they waited for their server.  
  
"Hey guys, welcome in! My name is Sylvain and I'll be taking care of you guys tonight!"  
  
Felix glanced up and nearly dropped his phone in shock. Stood next to Claude was a tall server, toned muscular legs wrapped up in the franchise's orange short shorts, chest hugged by a white tank top that spread over his broad shoulders and pecs. His strong looking arms were passing out coasters and napkins to them as the man smiled widely, hazel eyes glinting in the restaurant's lighting.  
  
Felix's mouth went as dry as the desert, groin twitching with every stretch of the server's arms, legs, and torso. For all their server knew, Annette was the only one that would find it attractive. But as a lesbian, she just grinned politely as he told them about their specials and drinks for the evening.  
  
_Fuck... this guy is hot..._  
  
Felix swallowed the lump in his throat and silently placed his phone screen down on the table, trying his best not to stare and follow every movement of this Sylvain guy. He had wild red hair that flipped out from his face and cascaded down the right side of it and down his neck to the top of his back.  
  
"Four Dos Equis, please. My treat, you guys," Claude winked to his coworkers, flipping his wallet out of his pocket to show his ID. Sylvain smirked and playfully swatted the wallet back, shaking his head with a chuckle.  
  
"No need, boss, you guys grew up beautifully. Now you, cutie, I don't know..." Felix felt his cheeks burning at his words, so shifted his eyes to a nearby TV. Sylvain was feigning a disapproving look at Annette, who just giggled. "I'll be right back, loves. Wave at me if you need anything."  
  
Felix, hand covering his mouth to hide the fact that his lips were quivering with anxiety, followed Sylvain as he walked away and back into the kitchen.  
  
"I didn't know men were waiters here too!" Raphael said with a grin, completely unbothered or phased as he was with anything else out of the ordinary.  
  
"I love that they're more progressive now!" Annette bubbled, looking around to see a few more males walking around in the typical waitress uniform. They definitely weren't as attractive as Sylvain, Felix thought to himself, but he certainly didn't mind seeing their asses in those clinging orange shorts…  
  
He mostly kept quiet when Sylvain returned with their beers and took their order, too flustered to be outgoing and flirty like Claude currently was.  
  
"What can I get you, handsome?" Sylvain asked, moving right next to him as he had done for the others. He stood with all his weight on his left foot, hip jutting out so Felix had a full view of his groin. He miraculously managed to look the redhead in the eye as he fumbled through asking for his recommendation without stumbling on his words or just straight up vomiting on the floor.  
  
"Hmmmmm. How hot do you like it?" Sylvain was smiling, trying to look innocent, but Felix physically reacted by coughing and his eyes widening. "Oh, you guys, you need to get this sweet man out more! Normally my words aren't so effective on someone as handsome as him!"  
  
The entire table roared with laughter as Felix felt himself melting into his chair, chest tightening even more when Sylvain offered an apologetic pat on his shoulder.  
  
"Sorry man, I just couldn't help myself," Sylvain said with a small pout, flipping to the sauces for wings on the menu in Felix's hands.  
  
"Hotter than hell," Felix piped up, an unforeseen boldness breaking his nervous stiffness into a small smirk as he gazed up at Sylvain. He thought he imagined it, but Sylvain jumped slightly at his comment. Was his face starting to match his hair?  
  
"You'll want the 9-1-1." The blush was gone, but the smile wasn't. Felix closed the menu and thanked him, failing to hide the way his eyebrow arched up at the other man. He nearly pissed himself when the redhead's expression copied his own.  
  
**  
  
A few hours later, he sat in his own car in the parking lot, waiting for Sylvain at the end of his shift. He shifted anxiously, mind reeling back to when he'd been pushed up against the wall in the men's restroom with the redhead pinning his hands up above his head in a kiss. The door had been locked hastily after he had followed him in there. He had had his thigh perfectly fitted in between the taller man's, gently grinding against his dick and balls in those irresistible orange shorts while his mouth was assaulted with kisses and moans. A knock on the door had broken them apart. Felix had stared achingly up into Sylvain's eyes for the other man to wink, kiss him again, and let him know he was off at eleven.  
  
Now 11:15, Felix was a horny mess in the driver's seat. He clenched the steering wheel with a death grip, eyes glued to the entrance of the restaurant in anticipation. When he saw people walking towards it from the inside, his heart jumped into his throat and pounded roughly. Out came Sylvain, now dressed in regular clothes, chatting with his coworker while she locked up. She was pretty, with an ample chest and long blonde hair that she wore over her right shoulder in a ponytail.  
  
He saw Sylvain scan the parking lot after waving goodbye to her, so he flipped on his dimmed lights with a nervous lump welling in his throat. When he noticed the redhead was power walking towards him, he experienced an enormous confidence boost and sat up straighter.  
  
"Hey handsome," Sylvain said with a smile, sliding into the passenger's seat. He set his bag down in the back before leaning over the center console and open mouth kissing Felix. His soft hands went up his shirt and onto his chest, grabbing him all over. They wound their way to his back, where the redhead scratched him gently as he deepened their kiss. Fuck, he was such a great kisser...  
  
"Fuck," Felix breathed out, instinctively grabbing Sylvain's shoulders when the other broke the kiss with a smile and backed up a little just to look at him.  
  
"I like you already," Sylvain said softly, biting his lip and looking Felix up and down. At the gesture, Felix felt his dick start to swell and his legs shake.  
  
"Would you like to go back to my place?" Felix asked, trying to control the volume of his voice as he looked at the other man. He was now wearing a plain dark blue V-neck and jeans, yet still looked as good as he had in his uniform, if not more handsome.  
  
"Please," Sylvain muttered into his ear, snaking his fingers down the front of Felix's waistband, sinking his teeth into the skin below his lobe. Felix groaned in appreciation and started his car quickly, nearly peeling out of the parking lot.  
  
As he drove, Sylvain leaned across the console, rubbing his groin and kissing his neck, the redhead smiled and hummed along his skin, hands exploring his torso and thighs as much as he could while they were confined by seatbelts. It didn't appear that he was paying attention to where he was being taken, which made Felix a bit anxious.  
  
"I live in West Village-- Ah, fuck..." Sylvain had started sucking a hickey into his neck while his hands slipped down below the waistline of his jeans.  
  
"Oh yeah. I should probably pay attention to that..." he seemed genuinely embarrassed, which made Felix crack a smile. Felix ran his right hand down Sylvain's thigh and held his hand there meaningfully. The redhead squeezed his hand with a laugh, resuming his flirting and touching while also keeping an eye on the route Felix was taking to his place.  
  
"So considerate. That's sexy." He undid Felix's button and zipper, teasing over his underwear with grips to the right side of his hip and thigh. Felix tried his best to keep his eyes firmly on the road, but had to shift his position to attempt to let his dick free. They weren't far, but he lived near some train tracks, which could keep him at a railroad crossing for about 10 minutes this time of night.  
  
At the top of the hill just before the crossing, he saw the green light and floored it. Sylvain's fingers had slid down past the elastic of his underwear and were rubbing the top of his groin--  
  
Just past the tracks, he saw the sign for his apartment complex and pulled in. He rammed his keycard at the scanner, grunting in frustration as the actual slowest gate in the fucking world creaked open. Sylvain laughed beside him and he blushed.  
  
"No one has ever been this excited because of me!" He laughed, but Felix felt his heart drop a little at the comment. He didn't even consider if the other was just trying to make him feel a certain way.  
  
He threw his car into park just outside his building, throwing off his seatbelt and nearly climbing over the console into Sylvain's lap. He put one hand on his own dick and then rubbed over the other's on top of his jeans, moaning hungrily into his mouth as he kissed him. Sylvain jutted his hips upward and threw his head back on the headrest, eyes shutting tightly as he refrained from biting Felix's lips. He wrapped his arms around the navy haired man's back and dug his nails into his skin under his shirt.  
  
"Fuck, your moan is so hot," Sylvain laughed nervously, pulling away mid-kiss. Felix blushed and shot his hand down Sylvain's pants, whining when he felt familiar fabric held together by a brand name elastic band over his soft skin. He wondered for a moment if they were assless. When Felix's hands grabbed his dick, Sylvain grunted and threw another kiss on his lips.  
  
"Do you have roommates?" He whispered hurriedly, twisting his body more towards Felix.  
  
"No."  
  
"Fuck, goddamn--" Sylvain threw open his door and nearly launched himself out of the car, leaving his bag in the back. Felix joined him out in the cool October air and grabbed his hand to pull him up the stairs to his apartment. He fumbled up two flights and threw the key in the lock, struggling because Sylvain was grinding his hard dick up against his ass with his hands buried under the waistline of his pants.  
  
"Get in here," Felix said hungrily, kicking the door open and whipping around to yank Sylvain over the threshold by his neckline. He pulled him through the small foyer and past the kitchen, flipping on a light switch hastily so they didn't topple over anything.  
  
Well. Maybe that wouldn't be the worst thing.  
  
Sylvain's gasps were becoming more desperate, his deep voice rising as Felix yanked his shirt over his head. At the other's bedroom door, he pushed past it and threw him down onto the bed. Felix had his pants off in an instant, finally freeing his erection fully. He sighed in satisfaction and arched his back against the covers when the slightly cold air hit it.  
  
"You are so fucking hot, Sylvain grunted, pulling off his own shirt and bending down over Felix's sprawled out body. He had slowed down considerably, flicking his fingertips over the nipples of the man below him, drawing out kisses on his exposed chest and neck. Felix wasn't complaining, but seeing how gentle he was now that they were in his bed made him squirm and twitch at his touch.  
  
Felix heard his own breathing hitch, scratchy and ragged against his throat. Every kiss and rub from Sylvain felt like a stroke to his dick, and the redhead’s hands weren't even there yet. He was whispering to him how much he wanted to fuck him against his chest. The vibration from his voice sent electricity down to his core with every syllable.  
  
"Do you want me to fuck you, handsome?" Sylvain said lowly at his collarbone, accenting every other word with a bite or suck. "Do you want me inside of you?"  
  
Felix moaned pitifully into his fist, his entire body flushed hotly with crimson. He slammed his lips onto Sylvain and slid forward so he could grab his lube and condoms out of the nightstand. When Sylvain noticed his collection of toys underneath some random papers, he smiled at Felix and selected what happened to be the other's favorite dildo. He set it on the bed and shoved the rest up near the headboard and flipped onto his back, pulling Sylvain on top so he could eat his ass. Felix grunted in appreciation at the gesture and made sure to really show it off by grinding it against the other man's chin while he began to pump his dick.  
  
"Goddamn, Felix," the redhead gasped, achingly grabbing his thighs and pulling him even closer to his face. He spanked him and bit down on his left cheek, smiling darkly when it made Felix whimper. He spread his ass and let a low growl rail up his torso from the bottom of his lungs at the sight. Sylvain sent a lick from the top of Felix's balls right up to his asshole, squeezing his cheeks in excitement when the man shuddered.  
  
"S-Sylvain," Felix cried out as he felt every drop of blood in his body racing for his dick. He gripped the base of Sylvain's and dipped his wet mouth over the tip, squirming at how big it had gotten since the car. The thought of him shoving it into his ass resulted in another begging moan. He licked around the head and got halfway down the base before popping off with a chuckle, Sylvain gasping in frustration with his tongue nearly in his ass.  
  
"You're such a tease," the redhead muttered. He served a spank across Felix's ass and circled his rim, darting his tongue around the soft flesh.  
  
They pressed closer into one another and stopped talking, unable to tease any more now in the thick of the action. Sylvain gripped Felix's ass and dick in tandem, pressing his tongue up into the other as far as his muscles would allow. Felix was so hard against his hand, twitching and nearly jumping with every pump. The other man was also practically sitting on his face, making it hard to breathe, which forced whatever blood Sylvain's body had to spare where Felix was currently occupied.  
  
Felix's eyes were shut as tightly as they could be by the sensation alone. He nearly stopped taking Sylvain in his mouth so he could moan, his desire bubbling up in his stomach and threatening to come out as crying if he didn't. As the redhead pumped his dick, his chest tightened with emotion that snuck up on him out of nowhere.  
  
Sylvain, a man he had been acquainted with for less than 5 hours at this point, already paid his desires in bed more attention and care than anyone else he'd ever been with. Men usually used Felix up until his was shaky and raw, but would fall asleep quickly or leave immediately after. Sylvain could still do either of those things. But Felix decided he'd ask him to stay if he tried.  
  
"Shit, baby that feels so good--" Sylvain's head could be heard hitting the headboard as Felix's lips went all the way down to the base of his dick. "Ahhn, fuck, you're so good, Felix..." As the other man purred his name, Felix felt his chest heave. He tugged on Sylvain's balls, massaging them as he sucked up his dick until it was once again exposed to the air outside his mouth.  
  
Sylvain grabbed him suddenly, a raspy laugh sending a shiver up Felix's spine.  
  
"I want to fuck you, baby," he started, gasping as he slid his dick up into Felix's mouth. He gently pulled the other man down and back onto his lap, making sure it rested up against his ass. "How do you want me to fuck you, hm? Tell me how you want me to fuck you, baby." He whispered every word into Felix's ear, pumping his dick and gently choking him.  
  
Felix whimpered and let his head fall against Sylvain's neck, moaning his name softly while he stroked him. This was also a first, and he wanted to enjoy the sensation for a moment before he answered. He nuzzled his nose against the redhead's cheek and smiled, taking in his scent, his aching gasps, the softness of his skin.  
  
"R-rough. But finish soft." His mind scrambled to complete the request, nearly bouncing against Sylvain's dick. He yelped when the redhead growled in agreement, yanking his hair up in his fist and snapping his head back to plant a tender smooch on his lips.  
  
"You're so beautiful."  
  
Felix had but a moment for his heart to lurch before his stomach did. Sylvain nearly shone with a warm halo of light in his eyes before his smile turned into a smirk and he shoved Felix's head down into the sheets.  
  
"You want to be fucked hard, kitten? You're so fucking sexy... I think I can acquiesce..." Sylvain grabbed the lube from the pillow beside him and popped it open, coating Felix's asshole with it and shoving the tip of the dildo unceremoniously inside. Felix screamed out into the sheets, toes clenching in blissful agony as Sylvain fucked down into him. It was too tight, too much so quickly, but hearing Sylvain's sighs and words of dominating encouragement made him melt into the bed and crave more.  
  
"I don't know what angle I like you more from, my sweet." The redhead pushed the toy in even further and immediately yanked it out so only the head remained. Felix sobbed out, drool dripping down his chin. He peered back up at Sylvain and bit his lip, twirling his ass back up against him pleadingly. "Maybe this one," Sylvain growled, ramming him harder and smiling as the man below him moaned out.  
  
Sylvain hooked his arm around Felix's stomach and flipped him over onto his back, pulling his hips down roughly. He bent down and shoved his mouth down onto the other's dick, pushing it to the back of his throat while he gazed up at him. He pummeled his hole with the dildo, moaning against Felix's dick in delight as he cried out again, writhing.  
  
"Such a sexy fucking thing," Sylvain praised him. He reveled in the slapping sound of the silicone balls hitting Felix's ass and the utterly pitiful, incoherent babble that was pouring out of his mouth.  
  
True to his word, he smiled down at Felix and slowed his hand, leaning down to kiss the other man tenderly. He smoothed the hair that laid wildly around his face, tracing his cheekbones with his thumb.  
  
"You take it so well, Felix. Such a good boy... I want to make you feel amazing, baby."  
  
_He already fucking is!_ Felix thought to himself, shoving his ass down against Sylvain's hand and leaning against his hand on his face. He gazed up at him in wonder, wanting to beg for him to fuck him properly.  
  
"Fuck me, please. Make me feel good." His voice was hoarse from the moaning and screaming, but from the look on Sylvain's face he knew it turned him on.  
  
The redhead groaned as he pulled the toy out of Felix, tossing it to the side carelessly. He slipped a condom on and poured more lube over it, shivering at his own touch. As he pulled Felix up into his lap once more, he nibbled on his lip.  
  
"Rough or soft?" He asked, pumping him while he adjusted his legs.  
  
Felix pressed his forehead to Sylvain and dug his nails lightly into his back. "Soft..." he pleaded, lowering himself onto his dick with a drawn-out grunt. Sylvain kissed him and steadily built up a rhythm, holding onto his hips firmly but gently.  
  
Felix's head fell back as Sylvain sung his praises. "So beautiful, so good." "I love seeing you on top of me." He fell into a whimpering mess as the other gently fucked him, sucking a hickey onto his pec where he knew his work shirt would cover it.  
  
When he saw Sylvain's eyes close in pleasure, he stared as long as he could without looking away. The man's eyelashes were long and dark, fluttering against his skin. His eyebrows crooked in the most sensual way as Felix bounced on him, and the veins in his neck popped slightly out from him holding in his screams. Felix smoothed down his hair and pecked him on the lips.  
  
"Ah, fuck, Felix... you're so good, baby. You feel so fucking good around me... I want to come for you. Will you come for me, kitten?"  
  
"S-Sylvain-- I want you to come, come inside--" Felix clenched his muscles as tightly as he could and rocked his hips down against him, letting his mouth hang open. He begged the other to come for him, voice cracking.  
  
The redhead's face buried down into his neck as he cried out, thrusting up into him with no remaining self-control. As he assaulted Felix's prostate, he jerked him, holding him around his stomach with the other arm.  
  
Felix felt the subdued sensation of Felix emptying into the condom, but also felt his entire body ignite at the sounds Sylvain made. He thanked God for his buildings thick walls and let his voice repeatedly shout expletives in between moans of Sylvain's name, fingers nearly melting into the other's scalp up above.  
  
He fell back into his chest, a crumbled husk of a person as he came down off his orgasm. His cum coated Sylvain's hand and arm, and he noticed he'd forced out more than usual.  
  
"Sylvain--" he felt the others chest heaving against his back. He turned his head to kiss him, surprised when both of the redhead's arms came up to attempt to hug him closer, lovingly holding him as he returned the kiss. He gently pulled out of him, groaning as he slid off the bed to clean himself up.  
  
Felix stretched out on the bed in a stupor, legs shaking in spasms. He reached a hand down to his sensitive dick and shuddered, gasping audibly.  
  
"Wait for me, babe..." Sylvain came back in from the bathroom and crawled on top of him, taking his hand away and lacing them together. He trailed kisses down his body from his lips to his dick.  
  
"I'm clean," Felix stammered quickly, watching as Sylvain leaned down to suck the cum off of him.  
  
"Mmm, kitten..." Sylvain smiled against his skin and spread his tongue around his base and balls, licking him up until he was clean. Felix breathed out happily, squeezing his hands achingly. He twitched when his tongue dragged up his softening dick, which made Sylvain laugh hotly. When he finished cleaning him, Felix's chest hitched with a painful gasp of air.  
  
"Come here," Felix begged, pulling on Sylvain gently to bring him up to his chest. He saw his face flush at the request, smiling nervously as Felix stroked his hair and held him against him. "I want you to stay the night... if you'd like."  
  
"Really?" Sylvain looked up at him, it no longer a secret he was blushing and flustered.  
  
Felix nodded, kissing him. "I'm not letting you go."  
  
"Annette is going to shit," Sylvain laughed lightly, nuzzling his face into Felix's neck and closing his eyes.  
  
"Excuse me?" Felix still held on to him, but felt an odd anxiety creeping up into his stomach.  
  
"She's my friend, you know. There's a reason you all came by earlier. She's been telling me all about you for months and... And I had to meet you..." The redhead sucked on the soft skin beneath his chin.  
  
"That scheming bitch..." Felix laughed, unable to control the slightly spastic rise in his voice. "I knew not even Claude would choose Hooters... just kidding!" Sylvain had bitten him and pouted.  
  
"That doesn't... bother you, right?" Sylvain was embarrassed again. He gripped onto Felix's right hand nervously.  
  
None of it bothered him. The blind date (_should I consider this our first date?_ Felix thought quickly. _No. He's getting a fancy fucking meal and flowers goddamn it_.). The hookup. Not even the fact that he was a server, which Felix would never care about anyway. A job was a job.  
  
"No. I thought I was going crazy..." Felix laughed and sat up higher against the pillows and looked down at Sylvain. "I felt this connection to you. I can't describe it."  
  
Sylvain smiled so genuinely up at him and kissed his hand. "I felt the same way."  
  
They stayed up into the early hours of the next morning talking. Sylvain seemed incapable of shutting up, but his passion and excitement whenever he talked about certain things made Felix's heart flutter.  
  
The next morning, Felix rolled over to Sylvain curled up next to him, his untamed hair somehow more disheveled on the pillow beneath him. He had snuggled him all night, and snored worse than anyone he'd ever shared a bed with, but Felix had slept so deeply and soundly in his arms that he'd hardly noticed.  
  
He felt better knowing he was supposed to meet Sylvain. He had worried for his sanity the night before, we he felt as though it was complete accident (or so he thought before Sylvain told him he knew Annette). His heart had betrayed him with those same feelings for others before. Knowing his best friend had set them up, though, put his mind at ease. She knew he didn't have a type, really, so it was even more incredible to him that she delivered him such a good match.  
  
He reached for his phone on the nightstand to see a text from her.  
  
_Good morning, sunshine! You are the light of my life and I love you! I hope you had a nice evening!!_ was followed by smileys and little music notes. Felix smiled sleepily and typed back.  
  
_I did. Thank you._  
  
He looked down at the still sleeping Sylvain and bit his lip, smiling like a fool at his mouth hanging open.  
  
_Your matchmaking services are no longer required. He's a keeper. Now it's your turn for a blind date._ He ended the text with a blue heart emoji and set his phone back down on the charger, wrapping Sylvain up in his arms and slowly falling back asleep.


	2. A Side of You With Something On It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvain is a bad delivery boy, but he services his customer regardless. (Proper hand washing and masks used. No Sylvains or Felixs were harmed in the making of this fic.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY BETSY! ILYSM and this is for you <3 
> 
> I also wanted to write this follow up for a LONG TIME so here it is. At last. Enjoy!

Sylvain danced around the kitchen of the restaurant he worked in with a smile on his face, smirking before he pressed his shaking ass up to his best friend. Mercedes swatted him away with her order notebook, but chuckled all the same. The restaurant was quiet, save for the music they and their coworkers had playing on the suite’s speakers. The cooks judged all of the servers silently, like they always did, but Sylvain could have sworn he saw the old hard ass shift lead bopping along to the rhythm.

The redhead felt his phone buzzing in his pocket, so he slid off one of his gloves to check. It was a picture message from _him_, and it made the stupid smile on his face increase tenfold. Mercedes caught him grinning and leaned down over his hands to see what it was.

“A message from Felix?” she said with a knowing smile, crossing her arms when her friend bulked and scrambled to hide his phone down the front of his orange shorts. “You know… I think that it’s sweet that you two communicate so much.”

Sylvain flushed but nodded, holding his phone closely to his face and peeping at his boyfriend’s message. He let out a shaky laugh when he saw that it was just Felix’s cat (no matter how at home Sylvain had made himself in his lover’s apartment, that creature would never belong to anybody except him), turning the phone around to show Mercie.

“See? It’s just Mitzi,” he laughed softly. His head craned to the side when Mercedes’s beautiful eyes went wide and her lips curled in to stop a laugh.

“Oh. Mitzi is looking quite different…”

Sylvain whipped the phone around and nearly shrieked when he saw a full view of Felix’s erect cock in the reflection of the mirror in their bedroom, with a message that followed saying _‘I knew someone might be looking at your screen so I shamelessly sent mitzi first.’_

“Christ! Mercie, I’m so sorry,” Sylvain whispered harshly, submitting to just shoving his phone down into the elastic of his shorts and covering his eyes with the backs of his hands.

“It’s alright,” Mercedes smiled, flipping her hair and turning to resume packing orders. As she changed her gloves her eyes closed and she chuckled softly. “I suppose Annie will love to hear that her best friend is a delinquent that sends nude photographs out to his partner.”

“What can I say? The man’s insatiable!”

Sylvain slipped into the walk-in for a moment, pulling his phone back out and looking at the picture Felix sent him. Draped over his slim form was a simple silk bathrobe, the dark red material beautiful against his skin. He was fully hard but had a small pout on his face, and his silky navy hair fell to his shoulders as though he’d just taken it out of a bun. Their star map shower curtain behind him made it look as though he were in a photoshoot, but the warmth in Sylvain’s limbs knew this was all just for him.

And for a few horrific seconds in time, their friend Mercedes.

He shot him back a message about how excited he was to come home that night, shamefully praying they might cut his hours a bit to make that possible. Sylvain checked to make sure nobody was coming into the walk-in before opening his camera and shoving his arms against the sides of his pecs to squeeze them together. He angled his phone and bit his lip before snapping a picture for Felix, sending it back to him with a wide array of peach and heart emojis.

Sylvain tried his best to focus on the rest of his shift. The restaurant’s closure for their state’s mandated quarantine had made things nice and easy for the most part. He was getting paid a relatively better wage while also making tips from delivering orders. Felix was working from home, so he was able to spend his mornings and afternoons in their apartment “helping” him work. Felix had gotten a _lot_ better at making up excuses and reasons why he’d be away from his computer multiple times a day, usually having to type while his lover sucked the life out of his cock below the kitchen table.

It was a nice change from only seeing each other for a few hours after his shifts would end before they had decided to move in together.

Sylvain felt a little dizzy with happiness as he washed his hands and slid on a mask over his nose and mouth. Felix’s picture had certainly helped being away from him, but it had sparked the redhead’s mind to think only of him. His attention with a simple text and a few pictures from home were enough to comfort him on a night when he so desperately didn’t want to be away. He was both sad and thankful the customer out in their car couldn’t see the unbridled look of joy on his face as he brought them their order. He’d tell just about anyone who would listen about how happy Felix made him.

As he reentered the restaurant and threw away his gloves, his shift lead called out that an order had come in online for delivery. Sylvain desperately wanted it, knowing he could drive a little slower on the way back after delivering it and call Felix. He raised his hand and sauntered over, picking up the Lysol and delivery bag before giving it a generous spritzing. Another round of handwashing before he assisted in packing the order. A smile came to his face when he saw it was for their spiciest wings, Felix’s favorite. This customer liked all of the same things Felix did, actually, when Sylvain peered at the entire ticket hanging up on the window.

He thought nothing of it as he and Mercedes packed the order into the bag. When his shift lead handed him the receipts, he saw the address and had to withhold a ridiculous smile.

“This’ll be your last one for the night, Gautier,” his shift lead grunted, clearly looking at their labor report on his computer. “Bring the bag back.”

“Right-o.”

Sylvain had no intention of coming back tonight, but his boss didn’t need to know that _now_.

He dialed Felix on his car’s Bluetooth as he pulled out of the parking lot, crumpling the instructions that had been printed on an obscenely large receipt.

“Hey you,” Felix answered after a single ring. “Are you on break? Aren’t you off soon?”

“Yeah, just had to slip away for a minute,” Sylvain replied with a smile on his face, only half-aware of his lead foot pressing on the gas in anticipation of getting home to his boyfriend. His commute home was second nature at this point, knowing where cops sat so he could monitor his speed and which gas stations were on the side of the road that would cause the least hassle. But the best part was it always lead to Felix, lead to the home they shared together.

“Well, I just ordered some of those damned shitty wings. I’ll be sure to mention you to whoever delivers them.”

“Aww… wish I had known, babe! I would have made a super special delivery just for you…” Sylvain safely made it over the railroad tracks. Two more turns and he’d be home.

“You’ll just get to see me tonight.” Felix’s voice had dropped to a sheepish murmur; Sylvain could almost hear the blush on his face. Maybe he was leaning into whatever he was standing near, hand covering his mouth as his beautiful copper eyes drifted to the side.

“I hope you’re still so scantily clad when I do,” Sylvain sighed into the mouthpiece, stomach tightening as he quickly muted the call so h could scan his keycard on the reader at their complex’s gate. He could hear Felix doing the dishes, hoping and praying to the goddess that he hadn’t clothed himself after sending that picture. There could be worst things though, Sylvain thought to himself, than the joy of undressing his boyfriend before making love to him.

“And if I’m clad in nothing at all?”

Sylvain could not help the sharp intake of breath at his boyfriend’s words. As he drove as quickly as he could through their apartment complex, he felt his already tight uniform shorts growing increasingly more uncomfortable.

“You tease me when you know I can’t come right to you and fuck you,” Sylvain laughed dryly, shuddering slightly at the pressure on his groin when his car took a speedbump too fast. His was embarrassed by how a few words from Felix had him so worked up, but the way his irresistible voice purred into the mouthpiece made his short ride to their home all the more unbearable. When he threw his car into park just outside, he heard a noise from his boyfriend he was positive he’d been trying to keep quiet.

Felix huffed to try to cover it up, but Sylvain heard it anyway and sighed deeply.

“Are you touching yourself, baby?”

“You just had to send me a picture of your chest in that damn tank top, didn’t you?”

Two things didn’t keep Sylvain on the phone in his car with Felix. First and foremost, he didn’t want to keep the love of his life waiting if he was truly hungry. He was on a delivery, technically. However, there was also no way in hell he’d listen to Felix’s beautiful moans of his name through speakers instead of his mouth instead. He switched over to his phone and grabbed the delivery bag, quietly shutting his car door after locking it from the inside.

“You’re one to talk, honey,” Sylvain purred, remembering the beautiful picture Felix had sent him. He had instigated the exchange of intimate photos; he could try to blame Sylvain all he wanted. “I haven’t been able to get my mind off of it since you sent me that picture…”

“I’m sure Mitzi would be proud and equally mortified to hear you say that, Gautier.”

Sylvain snorted, stomach fluttering happily in his abdomen at Felix’s dry joke. He took the stairs two at a time up to their apartment, thankful nobody was in the breezeway because of the large bulge in his short shorts. He knocked on his own front door with a shit eating grin, smiling when he heard Felix swear.

“Fuck, I think my food’s here. Hold on…”

Sylvain held the delivery bag to the side so his groin was showing, waiting anxiously as he heard Felix quickly undoing their locks. He knew he was clothed now for sure, but that’d just make it more fun when he got to remove whatever Felix had thrown on in his haste.

His boyfriend’s eyes were wide when he opened their door, Sylvain’s sleep shirt from the night before tossed on over pajama pants that also belonged to the redhead. He weakly leaned against the doorframe as he looked at his partner, too smitten by his surprise presence and smile to notice his erection. Felix stood on his tiptoes and softly kissed him, speechless from how happy seeing Sylvain made him.

“Hi,” Sylvain muttered gently, setting the bag down and bringing his partner into his arms.

“Hi,” Felix replied, burying his face into his large chest and squeezing around his waist. “Do you have to get back to work?”

“Nope.”

Felix’s kiss turned hungrier not a second later, his tongue pressing into Sylvain’s mouth and his hands sliding down the back of his uniform shorts. Sylvain lost all sense of them being outside as Felix’s lithe legs slipped in between his own, brain going fuzzy as his thigh delicately rubbed up against his growing erection. Seeing him in his own clothing made him feel wild, achingly gazing at how they draped over his much smaller form and wanting to slowly yet roughly remove them.

“If I keep your food in the bag it’ll stay hot…” he mumbled, sheepishly pushing Felix back in their apartment and locking the door behind him. Felix couldn’t even reply, just shooting him a look that was somewhere between incredulity and on the brink of ugly laughter. He grabbed Sylvain’s hand and yanked him towards their bedroom, shoving him up against the wall just feet away. His breath was quick and warm on his boyfriend’s chest, unable to even wait until they got to their room until he pounced on him.

“Talking about how you can’t come home and fuck me,” he grunted, kicking off Sylvain’s pajama pants to reveal his own hard cock. Sylvain shuddered beneath him, large hands going up to Felix’s waist under his t-shirt and grabbing. He gazed down at the navy-haired man with hearts in his eyes as the other’s chest heaved with gasps and pants, his thin fingers reaching down to grab at the hem of both Sylvain’s shirt and shorts. The redhead was quickly losing all sense of restraint as Felix grinded his groin up against him, half-lidded copper eyes staring up at him with a pout on his lips.

“Would have ruined the surprise, Fe,” Sylvain pouted in response, moving his large hands over Felix’s hips and down his thighs. “This is already so risky, you know? I was supposed to just leave that food all by itself on our doorstep. But instead you pulled me in here, looking so good in my clothes…” Sylvain lovingly yet roughly spun him around so his own erection could press up against the other’s ass, gasping into his ear when they made that contact.

“You look so good in them, I’m unsure if I even want to take them off while I fuck you.”

Felix’s face was unable to stop from sliding into a smile as his boyfriend held him against him, mind drunk off the sight of him in his work uniform that turned him on more than he liked to admit. He shook as Sylvain flipped on the dining nook’s light nearby, allowing the redhead to pull him over to the table. His hunger was all but forgotten as the taller man ran his large hands up his back underneath his shirt, grinding his groin up against Felix’s ass.

“Same for you, Gautier,” Felix flushed, face crimson as his fingers, which had minds of their own, slid up the legs of Sylvain’s shorts and rubbed his erection trapped inside.

“Damn, Fe,” Sylvain laughed softly, hands scrunching up the bottom hem of his shirt on Felix’s beautiful body and gripping. He served him a spank across his ass and darted away to their bedroom, leaving the navy haired man to groan when he smiled at him to stay put. Felix couldn’t help but give himself a few strokes to his dick as he heard his boyfriend rummaging around in their bedroom, keeping in a moan at the thought of Sylvain fucking him with his uniform still on.

He was silently thankful he wouldn’t have to look at the eyes of his company’s mascot while they fucked though, if he was being honest.

Sylvain was a mess when he returned, shorts pulled down so his hard cock uncomfortably pushed up past the waistband and his face almost as red as his hair. His eyes were half-lidded as they landed on Felix’s hand, the corners of his mouth curling up into a smirk.

“Aww… you couldn’t wait for me, baby?” he muttered, stepping over to his boyfriend and dropping the bottle of lube on the table with a thud.

“_You’re_ the one who called me after sending that picture of your tits, Gautier,” Felix shuddered, the sight of Sylvain’s arousal making his hand only pump faster on himself. He gasped when Sylvain grabbed him and kissed him, hands sliding down into his dark hair and grabbing hungrily.

“I’m all yours now, my love,” he replied, smooching his lover softly with a smile before turning him around and gently pushing him up against the wall. He licked and sucked Felix’s neck as he lubed up his pointer and middle fingers. As one pressed up into the other with little resistance, he reached around and pumped his erection while he began massaging inside him.

“I hate nights like this, you know… when I’ve got to work and be away from you,” he muttered, nuzzling his nose down into Felix’s neck when he moaned at his touch. “But it just makes it all the more better when I finally get to come home to you, Fe…”

“F-Fuck, Syl—” Felix steadied himself against the wall and backed his ass up against the other’s fingers, already so worked up from his own hand before Sylvain’s arrival to wait any longer. He turned his head so he could kiss him, warm breath against the other’s face and eyebrows furrowed in pleasure. “You’re home with me now,” he breathed out, nearly jumping when Sylvain eased down his foreskin, licking his lips with his wet tongue. “So f-fuck me.”

Sylvain could only respond with a grunt and the easing of his index finger inside Felix alongside the other. He gave Felix a quick peck on the cheek before dropping into a squat, moving his fingers inside his partner to stretch him. The redhead angled his palm down and slid his tongue in between his fingers, licking around Felix’s entrance with a smile on his face. The resulting sounds from the other made his knees weak, his poor, neglected erection in his tight work shorts scream for friction.

“’V-Vain, I won’t l-last if you do that—” Felix moaned pathetically, the heat pooling in his stomach with even more ferocity at the two points of contact from the other. He already had white spots in his vision, nails scratching against the drywall before him with each pump and lick from Sylvain. His fingers stretching him burned so good, but each lap from his tongue sent a shockwave of pleasure and relief through him. Felix’s face burned with desire, unsure if he wanted to cum touched in such a way as this or if he truly wanted to fucked senseless into the wall. Surely if Sylvain made love to him here, their neighbors might hear him. Did he care? Not particularly. The irresistible, wet, and sloppy noises of Sylvain eating his ass had already amplified his excitement and made him moan louder; there was no point now in trying to keep things down…

“Can you take one more, baby?” Sylvain whispered against him, panting slightly from his lack of air.

Felix looked down and saw his mouth messy with spit and lube, his hair stuck to his face slightly from sweat. Were Felix of weaker constitution he may have blacked out, but instead he nodded fervently. He swore when Sylvain whipped him around again, dropping from his squat onto his knees. The redhead looked up into his eyes from near his cock, his mouth hanging open as he breathed. He looked at him, so full of love and desire as he gently added a third finger inside of him, whispering his name victoriously when the younger man melted back against the wall and shuddered.

Sylvain ignored the slight pain in his knees against the linoleum, any discomfort gone when Felix purred out his name as he took his cock in his mouth. The redhead had to hold onto his thigh with a grip for balance, his other thrusting his fingers up into his ass, but feeling and hearing Felix’s descent to the edge set him on fire. He enjoyed how Felix’s ass clenched around his digits, his strained moans and pants of pleasure as Sylvain serviced him. These were the sights, sounds, and feelings he’d pined for all day, from the moment he’d left Felix in their room that morning with a kiss before he had to go to work.

Not a minute after he’d added the third finger and bobbed his head along Felix’s length in his mouth, the younger man was nearly collapsing against the wall and fretfully moaning his boyfriend’s name.

“N-Now. I need you _now_,” Felix grunted, pressing his back strongly against the wall and achingly gripping Sylvain’s hair, a split second of domination appearing when he thrusted down into his mouth.

“Oh f-fuck, baby,” Sylvain moaned out, eyes wide as Felix nearly yanked himself out as he edged on cumming. “We’ll need to try that out another time,” he purred, standing up and sliding the waist band of his shorts down. He breathed out deeply when his large cock finally burst free, his sigh of relief cut short by Felix’s hungry tongue in his mouth.

“Fuck me, Syl; n-need you so bad,” Felix whispered against him, pressing their foreheads together after gazing into the other’s warm pools of honey he had for eyes. Sylvain returned the gentle kiss, using his free hand to cup Felix’s cheek in this soft moment before absolutely destroying him against the wall of their apartment’s kitchen nook.

Sylvain chuckled as Felix bent at the waist and grinded his ass up against his free cock, gripping the wall achingly with his palms. The redhead removed his fingers and rubbed Felix’s ass, biting him on top of his shirt over the other’s shoulder blades. The hem of that shirt was gripped in his hands as he guided the head of his weeping erection towards Felix’s entrance, small, desperate whispers of the other’s name on his lips.

“Fe—” He was unable to say the whole thing as his head of his erection pressed past the ring of muscle into his boyfriend, brain immediately rendered too stupid for speech at his tightness and warmth. He slid in easily thanks to the stretching, reducing the man he loved into a whining, pitiful mess below him. “You’ll be s-sore if you do that, baby—”

His protests of Felix grinding roughly up against his cock so quickly were unheard in the other’s ears, who was already so close to cumming he at least wanted to enjoy Sylvain in his ass while he did.

“D-Don’t care. M-Move,” Felix begged quietly, softly and desperately, peering back at Sylvain with furrowed eyebrows and teeth on his bottom lip.

Sylvain smiled longingly at him and nodded, his large hand pressing Felix’s chest back into the wall. He growled lowly as he completely and utterly filled up Felix’s ass with his cock, giving small thrusts at first with a cheeky grin on his lips. But he gripped his shirt on his boyfriend’s beautiful body and his hip in tandem, breath only growing more whiney and pitiful as he fucked him.

“Fuck, so good,” Sylvain panted, shoving Felix’s back down to better his angle. He shut his eyes tightly and pounded up into the other with little restraint, letting the sound of his lover’s gasps and pants guide him. The muffled sounds of his body being shoved up against the drywall and their skin slapping together provided a symphony in his ears underneath Felix’s breathing, the begs and pleas toppling out of his mouth for Sylvain to fuck him.

Felix did his best to move his ass up against Sylvain’s large dick in his ass, pathetically gripping at nothing but flat wall before him. If they’d had the sense to just go into the kitchen proper he’d have a counter to hold on to…

“Touch yourself, baby,” Sylvain demanded quietly, releasing the grip on the shirt and moving his hand up under it to touch Felix’s chest. He squeezed his nipples and offered light scratches over his skin, only fucking him harder when the other nodded through his moans. His fingers gripped his boyfriend at both points on his body, his large chest only pressing Felix more into the wall as he fucked him.

“Sylvain, f-fuck, I’m going to cum—fuck me harder, p-please, make me scream.”

Such a request could never be ignored, not when it came so beautifully off his partner’s lips. Sylvain gave Felix a quick, loving kiss on his neck, whispering an ‘I love you’ before pressing roughly on his back so that his head was shoved against the drywall. He powerfully took Felix’s left arm and held onto it over his back, quickening his thrusts and grip all while Felix desperately panted his name. Sylvain fucked down into him roughly, whispering sounds and short words of encouragement into his ear while Felix came undone. When he felt his lover tensing up on the brink of orgasm, he gently moved away his hand and milked him as he came, going all out and wrecking his ass with his cock. Sweat beaded on both their faces, Felix’s red with desire and tears in his eyes as a large smile broke out on his face.

“Sylvain, Sylvain, Syl—” Their tandem thrusts, Felix’s into his boyfriend’s hand and Sylvain’s into Felix’s ass, lit the younger man on fire. Each jolt of pain from Sylvain’s love only made his orgasm more powerful, the other’s large hands achingly milking his cock and angling it towards the floor. Felix could barely remember his own name in the moment, lovingly allowing Sylvain to support his weight as he came down off his high. His moans and whimpers turned soft as he let Sylvain fuck him, so tired and full of affection in his strong arms.

The redhead nuzzled down into his shirt on Felix’s skin, wrapping his arms around his abdomen and holding him as he neared release.

“So good for me, baby. Always so good for me,” he purred, hips jolting forward as the coil in his stomach began to spring. “My beautiful Felix, so good for me, baby. Fuck, Fe—”

His orgasm was powerful, a loud, deep moan billowing out of his lungs as he slammed his hips up against Felix. The moan of pleasure quickly fell into quiet, desperate gasps, the redhead trying to calm his heartrate as he lost control and erratically thrusted into the other. “Love you, baby, love you so m-much, _fuck_…” as his cock twitched inside him, Felix’s warmth accepting his cum so delightfully.

They stood there a moment, Sylvain’s only movements being a gentle pull on Felix so he was off the hard wall, instead pulling him up into his arms against his soft chest.

“Good boy, Fe, you’re so _amazing_…” Sylvain couldn’t help but sing his lover his praises, squeezing him softly in the spots he’d been handling roughly during their lovemaking and kissing his cheeks and neck. When he softly eased out of him, Felix turned around and deeply kissed his lips as his hands went up into his sweaty red locks.

The younger man disappeared for a moment, rushing into the bathroom to clean up. Sylvain nearly fell into one of their dining chairs, achingly pulling off his tank top and tight work shorts, both which were damp with sweat. His body shook with relief as the cold air of their apartment hit his warm body, putting off getting a tissue to clean himself off as much as he could.

When Felix returned, he chuckled, seeing his body bare now as well. Even better was the sight of a tissue in his hand and a smile on his face. Sylvain kissed him softly and jumped as he cleaned himself off, watching as Felix went to the delivery bag and pulled out his food.

“Look at that. It’s still hot. Hungry?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on twitter! @setethstiddies

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter, i promise i post good content >:3c. @setethstiddies (nsfw, 18+) or @kabiejurnes (sfw!) I also kinda already have a follow up or two brewing in my mind for this so. we :) shall :) see :)


End file.
